


Forever Young

by samcedeswannabe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bickering, First time writer for this pairing, Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing, mention of malec, please don't be too hard on me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcedeswannabe/pseuds/samcedeswannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one shot of Simon and Raphael bugging the heck out of each other and secretly loving it all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

Simon plopped himself heavily down on the side of his bed and looked around the dark dreary room which had now become his home. This hadn’t been the life that he had chosen for himself and as much as he had forgiven Clary for deciding for him, he couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness that often engulfed him on days like these. He pulled out his cellphone and saw no missed calls. His first instinct was to dial up his best friend, but stopped short of the last digit he had entered, and flung the device to the side. She was probably busy right now anyway, there was no use in bothering her. He rubbed his smooth cool hands together and sighed out, “I’m so bored.” There was literally nothing he could do right now. It was four in the afternoon, which was pretty much the middle of the night for the vampires at the Hotel Dumort since they couldn’t go out.

  
With a start, he hopped off of his bed and crouched down to pull his guitar out from under it. The instrument was one of the few things he had managed to grab from home while his mom was sleeping. He touched the smooth wood and smiled to himself as memories flooded back. All of the horrible band names that he had played around with and the constant running around with Maureen....his smile became sad at the thought of her. He wished they could have ended things on a better note. With a shake of his head, he leaned against the side of his bed and began playing Alphaville’s Forever Young. He closed his eyes and got lost in the music as he belted out the familiar lyrics that had taken him two days to memorise when he was human.  
Sensing a shift in his surroundings, he immediately opened his eyes and found Raphael standing there with an annoyed look on his face. So in other words, he stood there looking as he always did. “What do you think you’re doing Lewis? It’s the middle of the night.”

  
Simon continued strumming and raised an eyebrow, “Technically, it’s the middle of the day, but you were close, because you said the word middle, however everything else you said....y’know was wrong, but A for effort!” Raphael rolled his eyes and grabbed the guitar out of Simon’s hands before he had time to even register it was gone. He was still strumming the air when he realised that Raphael was holding the item up with a slight look of disgust. “Give it back Raphael!” Simon snarled out at him. He had only a few things left in his life and he wasn’t about to let this moody vamp take it away from him.

  
“Relax.” He ran his fingers down its side as he stared at Simon. “What song were you howling out anyways?”

  
Simon stood up and held his hand out. Raphael handed it over, “Are you seriously asking me that question? It’s one of the most iconic songs in the entire universe....you’re like a million years old, shouldn’t you know Forever Young?”

  
“I only acquaint myself with good music, so...no.” He shrugged, “Kind of ironic that you’re singing a song that’s about immortality, isn’t it?” Simon opened his mouth to say something and then paused as he realised that Raphael was right. It was kind of weird that he was singing it now. “Anyway, keep your screeching to a whisper or else I’ll have to come back here and make you.” He turned to walk out of the room.

  
Simon rolled his eyes and muttered, “Okay Count Chocula.”

Raphael turned back around, “What was that?”

  
Simon clutched his guitar more tightly, “I said, okay Count Chocula.”

  
“The vampire from the chocolate sugary cereal?” Raphael asked in confusion.

  
“No, the famous vampire from Transylvania. Of course I’m talking about the chocolate one.”

  
Raphael smirked, “So you’re saying that you think I’m delicious?”

  
Simon made a face, “I-I didn’t say that nor was it implied or thought of or or...whatever man, just get out of my room, how’d you get in here anyways, don’t I have to invite you in or something?!”  
The older vampire continued to smirk and walked out of the room. Simon rushed behind him and shut the door tightly. “Really Simon? Count freaking Chocula?!”

  
\-----------------------------------------  
Simon rushed into the hotel with a smile on his face and found Raphael sitting in an arm chair reading a very thick, almost ancient looking book. “Oh Raphael...I didn’t know you could read.” The younger man ran his fingers through his own thick hair and laughed, “I’m really proud of you bud.”

  
Raphael didn’t even bother looking up at Simon, “Yea, I thought I should learn so that someone could finally teach you. Since you obviously struggle with signs that say ‘do not disturb’ or ‘keep out’ or ‘Simon stay out of my room or I’ll kill you’....you know, signs like that.”

  
“Okay calm down, I only walked in on you once and I hardly saw anything.” Simon lied through his teeth, because he had clearly seen a lot.

  
“Great, but it would be even better if you didn’t see me completely naked before I can even tolerate you.” Raphael shook his head, “And saying Holy mother of dick was also a little bit inappropriate, don’t you think?”

  
Simon couldn’t stop laughing, “I’m still trying to say G----“ He sputtered and grimaced as the word didn’t come through. “Whatever, it wasn’t a big deal.”

  
“Correction, my dick is a huge deal.” Raphael finally looked up at Simon, who in turn was grateful that he couldn’t blush at that very moment.

  
“I’m sure it is....I mean compared to a baby carrot. “ He smiled and sat down on the arm of the chair. “Not to change the topic, but I just saw this amazing punching bag that Magnus conjured up for Alec. It has all these buttons and knobs, and when you don’t hit it back hard enough it yells at you and tells you to do better. Well when I hit it the bag yelled at me, when Alec hit it, it said gentle encouraging words....so obviously it likes him. But yea it’s sick and---“

  
“How does a punching bag become ill?” Raphael closed his book and furrowed his brow.

  
Simon paused for a second and squinted his eye, “Sick means cool....”

  
Raphael rolled his eyes, “Then what the hell does cool mean? Sick?” Simon stared at Raphael for a long time. “Oh shut up Lewis.”

  
“I didn’t say anything!” He smiled.

  
“Yea, but you’re thinking a whole bunch of crap, I can see it in your eyes.”

  
Simon laughed, “Maybe so, but I still didn’t say it.” Raphael pushed Simon off of the arm of the chair, causing him to drop to the ground with a thud. “Hey!”

  
“You smell like angel blood. You stink.” Raphael smirked as he looked down at the younger vampire. Simon scrambled to his legs and sat down on top of Raphael’s lap. He put his head in a chokehold so that Raphael’s face was against his chest. “Lewis!” He yelled.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry, can’t hear you Raphael.....did you say do this or Lewis?” He rubbed his chest against the vampire’s face, “Smells so good don’t it?” Simon grinned. “Ow!” He yelled and jumped up, clutching his nipple. “What’s wrong with you?!”

  
Raphael laughed, “You’re lucky that I didn’t bite it off.” He shrugged and stood up, “Seriously though, if you try that again, I’m going to hurt you.” Simon scowled and rubbed at the little nub.

  
“Don’t worry Thor, I won’t let the bad man hurt you or Loki.” He whispered to his chest. Raphael gave him a weird look and walked away. Simon waited to make sure he was out of earshot before he yelled, “Yea be-atch, walk away!”

  
“I can still hear you moron.” Raphael yelled back. Simon’s eyes widened before he quietly sat down in the chair.

  
A week had passed before Simon saw Raphael again, which surprisingly bummed him out. He didn’t mind the other vampires, some of them were nice, but they weren’t as fun to bug. He was sitting in his room sipping on a glass of blood while playing Angry Birds on his phone, when his door opened. “Hey I could have been naked or something in here!” He glared at Raphael who raised his eyebrows.

  
“Seeing you naked would have been more damaging to you than me and in regards to you doing something in here, I would have heard you. Because you’re insanely loud.” Simon’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Yea, we’re dead, not deaf....we can hear moans all across this place.”

“Uh......I’m so weirded out right now.”

  
“Shutup and just listen for a second.” Simon did as he was told and could hear faint creaking sounds and hints of moaning coming from different rooms beside him. Raphael smiled and nodded, “See. You can hear everything. As fun as it is, I’m not here to talk about you and your hand.”

Simon scowled. “What do you want?”

  
“Come.” Raphael turned on his heels and walked out of the room, Simon contemplated not following, but his curiosity got the better of him. He ran behind the older vampire. They were making their way deeper into the basements of the hotel when Simon finally spoke up.

  
“Where are we going?”

  
“Don’t worry.”

  
Simon huffed, “Uh what do you mean don’t worry?”

  
“You’re already dead, so it’s not like I can kill you.

“Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel good.” Simon muttered as he trailed behind.

  
Raphael stopped abruptly causing Simon to almost collide into him, “I’ve been told that a lot actually.” His eyes raked down Simon’s form and then back up to his face, “Usually it’s said a lot more breathier with panting mixed in between.” Simon’s eyes widened in shock as a tingle went down his spine.

  
“Ah...thanks for sharing that information with me so that I can have nightmares of you pounding a bunch of dudes.” He folded his arms across his chest. Raphael shook his head, and grabbed one of Simon’s arms before dragging him into a dark room. “Woah, what’s, what’s happening?” He felt himself being pushed against a wall and let out a small squeak.

  
The older vampire placed his hand against Simon’s chest, “Lewis, shut up and close your eyes.” Raphael said in a hushed tone. Simon could feel the man’s warm breath against his cheek. He closed his eyes, licked his lips, and puckered up. A bright blinding light burst from behind his eyelids. He opened his eyes and stared around at a workout room that hadn’t been there when he first came to the hotel. “You kept going on and on about that stupid punching bag that Magnus made so....here.” Raphael gestured to the room and the new equipment. He looked mildly annoyed and also curious.

  
“Um, wow. Uh...” Simon turned towards Rapahel so that they were facing each other. “Thanks Raph...” He gave him a shy smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

  
Raphael shrugged, “You’re scrawny and you need to learn how to actually fight so you can finally be useful around here.” Simon’s expression fell. “...but you like it?”

  
Simon bit his lip, “Yea. I’ll make sure to use it.”

“You better. I can’t keep saving your life forever you know.” Raphael grinned.

  
Simon laughed, “Excuse you, you saved my life once!” Raphael walked towards a pair of boxing pads and put them on.

  
“Twice actually, but who’s counting? Oh. Me.” He smiled and gestured for Simon to come over to him.

  
Simon frowned and balled his hands into fists, “What, when was the second time?”

  
Raphael raised an eyebrow, “Who do you think brought you to Clary after Camille attacked you?” He put his hands up for Simon to punch the pads.

  
Simon punched with his right and then his left, “I....I didn’t realise.” He stopped punching and stared at Raphael as if he were seeing him for the first time. Raphael stared back at him, “Thanks....I didn’t know. I mean I must have known but I didn’t really think of it you know. I was so angry and shit.”

  
“It’s fine. I didn’t tell you to make you upset. I was just kidding around.” Raphael’s eyes softened and he playfully bumped Simon’s shoulder with one of his padded hands. “Stop frowning, it makes you look like an old baby.”

  
Simon smacked his hand away and smiled, “AN old baby?!”

  
Raphael hit him with the pads again over his arms forcing Simon to smack his hands away. “Ah there you go, now you look like a determined baby!” Simon pretended to do some karate moves and somehow ended up flipping Raphael over his shoulder and on to the padded ground. “Ooof” the air was literally knocked out of the older man.

  
“Oh my god.” Simon dropped to the ground and hovered over Raphael. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

  
Raphael surprised Simon by laughing, “Yea, first of all, you finally said god, and secondly, you’re not as weak as you look.” He smiled up at him as Simon beamed proudly.

  
“I did say it, didn’t I?”

  
“Yea, yea don’t get too big headed. We already have trouble getting your head through our doors.” Simon rolled his eyes and pulled the other man up. “Let’s go again shall we?” Raphael grinned and put his hands up. Simon grinned back and continued their workout.

  
\---------------------  
Raphael groggily opened one eye. He could swear that he heard a knock at his door, but he wasn’t entirely sure if it happened in reality or in his dreams. He paused for a moment before closing his eye, only to hear the knock at his door sound once more. “GO AWAY!” He growled as he buried himself deeper under the covers. The sound of his door opening finally made his head snap up. “What do you want Lewis?”

  
Simon smiled at the sleepy vampire, “Well aren’t you a morning person!” Raphael narrowed his eyes in dangerous slits and turned his face towards his clock to see that it was three in the afternoon.

  
“Someone better be in danger right now.”

  
“Yes, someone is. Me.” Simon flung himself down on Raphael’s bed. “I’m in danger of dying from boredom.”

  
“No you’re in danger of me dragging your pasty ass outside of this hotel and letting you burn to death.” Raphael grumbled, “Lewis, get out!”

  
Simon rolled around the bed a bit and shook his head, “You saved my life so many times, it would make no sense to kill me now. Plus I want to go see Star Wars, but it only shows at four.” He poked Raphael’s side. “Let’s go see it.”

  
Raphael closed his eyes tightly, “Please tell me this is a nightmare, please please tell me this is a horrible horrible nightmare that if I just close my eyes it will go away.” He could feel Simon moving up the bed beside him. “Lewis, don’t lift the sheets.”

  
Simon laughed, “Why? You naked under there?”

Raphael sighed, “Precisely.”

  
Simon stopped laughing and choked on his spit which amused Raphael. “Oh.”

  
Raphael opened his eyes and turned his head to look right into Simon’s. He was closer to his face than he had expected. “Yea....I find clothes to be very restricting when I sleep.” He pulled his arms out from under the covers and pushed the blankets down to his waist. Simon’s eyes struggled to stay focused on Raphael’s face and the older vampire could tell. “Sorry, I’m hot.”

  
Simon rolled his eyes, “Ha, you wish.”

  
Raphael shook his head, “Why do you want me to see this mundane film with you?”

  
“Because it’s coming out of theatres soon and I don’t want to miss it.”

  
“Go with someone else. Clary or the hunters, or even your dog friend.”

  
Simon sighed, “Fine. I would have bought you popcorn and everything, but whatever.” He crawled to the foot of the bed and pushed himself off. “See you.”

  
Raphael pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “I hate you so much....just give me thirty minutes.” Simon beamed happily and gave a fist pump. Raphael opened his eyes and stared at Simon. “Are you going to stand there the whole time I get ready because as I just mentioned----“

  
“Oh yea butt naked thing going on down there. Gotcha. See you in a bit.” With that he ran out of the room and closed the door behind him.

  
\---------------  
“We look ridiculous.” Raphael muttered under his breath as they entered the theater.

  
“Nah, we just look warm.” Simon smiled as he looked down at his long pants, coat, gloves, and scarf. He wore a wide brimmed outdoor research sun hat with an adjustable string as well as sunglasses. Raphael wore the exact same get up, but his hat was a women’s sun hat that Simon had taken from his mother. People stared at them as they walked by. Simon merely waved at them.

  
“Did I already mention that I hate you?” Raphael groaned as he pulled off the extra clothing and stuffed everything into a bag they brought with them.

  
Simon nodded, “Two or ten times, yep.” He took off his things as well and bought their tickets for them.

  
“I could have bought my own ticket Lewis.” Raphael eyed the paper in the other man’s hand.

  
“Yea, but then what kind of date would I be?” Simon smiled and headed towards a teenager who was ripping the tickets. Raphael’s eyes widened momentarily before he followed the other man. “I’m so excited for the movie!”

  
Raphael nodded silently and followed him into the theatre. They walked up all of the stairs and sat at the very top in a corner. “Lewis...” Raphael started to say as the theater became dark as the previews came on.

  
Simon turned to look at him, “Santiago?” Raphael smiled and shook his head, “What?”

  
“You’re so....”Raphael shook his head again.

  
“So...adorable, cute, sexy...I could go on.” Simon grinned. Raphael laughed and playfully nudged Simon with his shoulder.

  
“Yea.....something like that.” Simon pretended to yawn and stretched out his arms and placed one behind Raphael’s shoulders. “Oh god. Lewis...” He turned his face to make fun of the younger man, but was silenced with the gentle press of Simon’s lips against his. “oh...” He managed to say when Simon slightly moved his face away.

  
“Yes?” Simon gave him a shy smile.

  
Raphael licked his lips, “Do that again.”

  
“Do what again?”

  
“Simon don’t make me—“ Again he was silenced with a more firm kiss this time around. Simon took his free hand and cupped Raphael’s face as he deepened the kiss between them. Raphael parted his lips and slid his tongue along the seam of Simon’s bottom lip which caused the younger man to moan against his mouth.

  
Simon playfully nipped Raphael’s lip before he leaned back once again, “Don’t make you do what?” He pressed another kiss to the other man’s mouth, “What would you do Raph?” He kissed him more firmly again and snaked his tongue between Raphael’s lips. The other man sucked on it gently as he deepened the kiss. The sound of the movie starting caused Simon to jump and break away from the kiss. “Oh shit it’s starting shhh.” He hushed Raphael and stared at the screen.

  
Raphael stared at him in shock, “Are you kidding me?!” He groaned as he tried to adjust himself painfully.

  
“Shh.” Simon said again before removing his arm from Raphael’s shoulders. He pressed a quick chaste kiss to his lips and then reached out to hold Raphael’s hand. Raphael sighed and shook his head before intertwining his fingers with Simon’s. “I’m so excited.” Simon whispered happily as he stared at the screen. Raphael smirked and then looked down at their clasped hands.

  
“Yea, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is welcomed! First time writing for these two, so I want to make sure my next piece is ninety times better! Thanks so much for reading my insanity. My best friend helped me do this!


End file.
